


The ghoul and his witch

by Angelwolf11021



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Canon takes a back seat, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry Potter isn't the Boy-who-lived, Hybrid status, Lemon, Twin!fic, WBWL, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: Events happened differently from in canon Harry Potter. Aria Potter was born before the prophecy was made. Aria Potter wasn't thought to be the chosen on. Aria Potter was sent to live at the Dursleys while the Potters lived. The Dursleys ended up in Japan and a car accident happened killing all save for Aria. Aria Potter shared the same origin as Kaneki only this time, it was an actual mistake on the doctors side. Aria met Uta.If you want to read this story, check it out.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.

Somewhere in Scotland, a magical castle sat. While it was usually used by the magicals in England as a magical school, it was currently almost completely devoid of human life. The only humans within the castle were it's Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and a smattering of others. At the current moment, they were all within a rather cramp room eagerly watching as an ancient quill began to glow and rise into the air over a piece of parchment. Slowly, a name and location was written down before the quill returned to it's inert state. The aged Headmaster strode forward with purposeful steps and picked up the parchment. A man with wild hair and hazel eyed demanded, "Well."

"James, my boy, you must relax," The Headmaster admonished before looking down at the letter in his hands, "This is a little odd,"

"Is something wrong?" A red haired woman with emerald green eyes asked with a nervous frown on her face, "Did the quill not find her?"

"It has found her, my dear girl," The Headmaster assured her, "It just didn't narrow her location down as it usually does,"

"Whatever the location it's given us will at least allow us to start our search," The red haired woman said.

"Aria Potter is currently in the city of Tokyo," The Headmaster read out.

"Tokyo?" An oily voice called from near the back, "Headmaster, Tokyo is one of the largest cities in Japan not to mention one filled with ghouls. Why should we go there just for a single brat?"

"Aria Potter has been missing for years," Another spoke in a slightly rough voice, "Albus, the Potter girl is not even a child. She's a twenty year old witch. I highly doubt that the child will allow anyone to dictate her life,"

The Headmaster called for quiet as voices began to rise and arguments started, "Aria Potter is the girl-who-lived. All of you know what Voldemort has said. If we are to defeat him, we need her. As of tonight, we have the name of a city where our search can begin. In a week, we will leave to find Aria Potter and bring her home to England."

* * *

Uta let out a low laugh as slender arms wrapped around his waist and a slightly husky voice sounded in his ears, "You've been working a bit too hard, U. Come to bed."

"After I've finished this mask," Uta turned his head to meet his lovers hypnotic eyes.

Beautiful emerald green pools filled with swirls of crimson and amethyst peered into his kakugan orbs with worry, "That's what you said last night."

Uta pulled his petite lover into his lap and kissed her lightly earning a soft moan from her. A tattooed hand ran through waist length white streaked burgundy hair as the other curled around a slim neck covered in lightly tanned skin. When he pulled back, she let out a low whine of protest and Uta chuckled softly, "If I come to bed, I won't be getting sleep for a few hours."

"You'd at least be getting sleep," She replied while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm almost done," Uta rubbed her back lightly before turning his attention back to the mask he was crafting, "Besides, this one is important,"

Aria made a soft noise and twisted around to take a look at the mask. It was a half-mask with an eye patch over the right side and a rather wide grin. She peered at it curiously, "That's for the new one, isn't it? The other hybrid?"

Uta hummed softly while adjusting his lover to allow him better movement, "Yes, he's rather interesting."

She made a small sound and twisted back around to lay her head on his shoulder, "Interesting?"

"Interesting in a way that I can use to create a rather fun tragedy," Uta pressed a kiss to her cheek, "He's not as interesting as you, Aria,"

She made a pleased noise that earning a rare smile from him. Uta knew she was a little jealous and didn't want to admit it. He was somewhat apologetic because he was spending so much time on this mask. While he did so with every other mask, Kaneki's mask seemed to take all of his attention. The only other mask he'd spent so much time on was her own. Uta laid his head on her shoulder as he continued to work. Aria stayed silent for a little while before murmuring, "Will you need me?"

Uta thought about it before saying, "Perhaps. I want you to help regardless as it will be nice to spend time together after so long."

"Can I come with you to deliver it?" Aria asked in a soft tone while toying with his hair, "I want to meet the next one we're using for entertainment,"

"Just for that?" Uta asked while moving back a bit to look at her, "I highly doubt that's the only reason you want to meet him,"

Aria grinned at him as her left eye changed to become a kakugan, "It's so rare that I get to meet others like me. Can you blame me for being curious?"

Uta chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Of course not."

**Hope you guys like this starter.**


	2. Masks and Searchers

The first things Aria is aware of as she awakens is the sunlight warming her body through the window and the familiar feeling of Uta's skilled hands running over every part of her body. The open mouthed kisses to her stomach and chest were the second thing Aria was aware of. For the first few moments of being awake, Aria basked in the attention her lover was bestowing on her. While they spent as much time together as they could, their conflicting schedules often caused time periods where they had little contact beyond phone calls and texts with the odd video call in between. When Uta's mouth began to go lower, Aria opened her eyes and spoke softly, "Uta."

Uta's eyes met hers and he immediatly moved up her body to kiss her as she settled onto her elbows. The warmth of his body pressed against hers and the feeling of his mouth on hers made Aria want to melt. When his mouth opened, Aria opened hers and moaned softly as his tongue met hers. Uta pressed himself more firmly against her as Aria settled back on the bed and groaned as her fingers made themselves at home in his hair. Eventually, they needed air and Aria pulled back only to moan as his mouth began to work down her neck. Aria's eyes slid closed as his mouth found her sweet spot and let out a soft sound as his teeth sank lightly into her flesh. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked her hips upward. Uta stopped the movement with a tattooed hand and chuckled softly, "No."

"U," Aria whined softly.

"Let me love you," Uta murmured as he kissed her lips.

Any protest Aria had immediatly fled upon hearing those words. Kissing him back, Aria mumbled softly, "Okay."

Uta pulled back and resumed kissing his way down her neck. He paused at the base of her neck where a trio of stars were tattooed. Aria shuddered as he traced them with his lips and tongue. Uta pressed a final kiss to the center star, "I remember when you got this."

"Of course, you were the one to give it to me," Aria leaned down to kiss his forehead as Uta blinked up at her, "It was after I did the one on your neck,"

Uta rose up to kiss her lightly, "I remember."

Aria let out a soft moan his mouth closed over one of her nipples while one of his hands began to play with the other. Uta's eyes closed as he suckled on the nipple in his mouth and a low hum left him as Aria let out another moan when his teeth pressed lightly against the sensitive nub. He opened his eyes as he moved to the other one and his hand began to move lower. When he finished lavishing her chest with attention, Uta moved lower to follow his hand. He opened Aria's legs up and pressed his nose to her center as Aria murmured, "U."

"Mhmm," Uta hummed softly, "Soon,"

A louder moan left Aria as his mouth closed on the sensitive nub between her legs and his fingers began to prod at her entrance. It was a testament to the effect he had on her that she was already dripping. It wasn't long until Aria let out a louder and longer moan. With a slight smile, Uta stopped his ministrations and sat up earning a groan of protest, "Uta."

A low chuckle left him as he climbed up her body, "Yes?"

"Mean," Aria growled at him.

Smiling, Uta kissed Aria as her legs wrapped around her waist. Aria was the one to break the kiss with a low moan as he slid into her. Aria heard Uta sigh softly while they both stayed still to savor the feeling of being joined after so long. Soon enough, Uta began to move with long and slow thrusts earning soft moans from Aria. Soon enough, he could feel Aria getting impatient and pressed his lips to her ear, "Problem."

"Faster," Aria panted softly, "Please,"

With a soft chuckle, Uta sped up his movements and began searching for the one spot that was guaranteed to cause her to scream for him. Aria gasped softly and tightened her grip on his shoulders as her nails bit into his flesh. Uta relished in the scream of his name and slowed down. Aria relaxed and her hands dropped to his upper arms as her eyes slid open. Uta kissed her softly, "Too long?"

"Too long," Aria murmured against his lips.

Uta moved his hands to hold hers and pressed them against the bed. As Uta grew closer to his own end, he released on of her hands to toy with her clit. With a gasp, Aria broke the kiss as Uta let out a low growl. He nipped at her ear and growled, "Mine."

"Yours," She whispered in reply before let out a gasp, "Uta,"

"Aria," Uta's eyes closed he climaxed.

When he finished, Uta pulled out slowly earning a low hiss from Aria. He rolled onto his side and pulled Aria to his chest. Aria laid back against him with a low hum, "What time are you supposed to deliver that mask?"

"Five," Uta pressed his mouth to her shoulder.

"Sleep?" Aria rolled over to look at him.

Uta hummed in reply and pulled her close.

* * *

Aria walked with Uta into Anteiku and smiled lightly as Touka called out, "Aria? I didn't know you were back in town."

"I got back a few days ago," Aria told the purple haired ghoul, "How have you been?"

Touka frowned and said, "Ryouko and Hinami are here."

Immediately, Aria frowned as well, "I thought I scented them when I came in. Asaki?"

Touka shook her head making Aria sigh deeply. Uta touched her arm before saying, "I have Kaneki's mask."

They were led up stairs to where Yoshimura was speaking to a boy that Aria didn't recognize. Aria looked him over while taking in his scent at a slow pace. He was short and scrawny looking with short black hair. Aria noticed that his scent was rather interesting as it reminded her of Rize, but lacked certain key parts of her scent. If she had to say anything, the boy actually smelled better than Rize, but that wasn't hard since Rize stank after so many binge eating sessions. Aria likened the boy's scent to a library or cafe after a stormy night. She walked towards him while ignoring Uta as he greeted Yoshimura. She sniffed around his collar and commented, "You definitely smell like her, but far better. Not too oppressive, but heavy enough with a slightly sweet add on."

"Is that a good thing?" The boy asked while looking like a mouse currently being cornered by a hungry cat.

Aria blinked at him and moved back, "Sorry, I always get caught up when I meet new ghouls that smell interesting. As for a good thing, I wouldn't say that. Since you smell like Rize, you'll probably be targeted by her enemies. Continue to hide here, it would be for the best."

"Ms. Potter, I am happy to see that the rumors were true and you had returned," Yoshimura said with a warmer than usual smile on his face.

"Yoshimura, please call me Aria," Aria turned towards him and made her way back over to Uta, "We've known and worked with each other enough,"

Yoshimura merely smiled before turning to Kaneki, "Kaneki, this is Aria. She works as a tracker and envoy for certain parties."

"A tracker?" Kaneki looked at her in confusion.

"A tracker is a ghoul with an abnormally strong sense of smell," Aria told him, "While ghouls have far better senses than humans, we trackers have noses that make us the 'blood hounds' of ghoul society. It makes us the best people to call when someone needs tracking down either to be executed or brought to someone," Aria felt Uta wrap an arm around her waist, "When I'm not acting as a tracker or envoy, I work at U's shop as the tattoo artist, so he can be free to work on his masks,"

Kaneki blinked before asking, "How do you know Uta?"

"He's my lover though in polite company U's my boyfriend," Aria leaned against Uta and turned her head while whispering, "He's interesting. Itori will be dying to meet him," Aria was warded with his silent chuckles and she stood up straighter, "I'm going to go see Hinami and Ryouko. It's been awhile since I've seen them,"

She turned and kissed Uta on the cheek before leaving the room. She heard Kaneki ask, "Who does she work for as an envoy?"

While Aria was somewhat tempted to stay and listen, she stayed true to her word and went to find the two female ghouls. Aria found Hinami reading and smiled at the child, "Hi, Hinami."

"Aria!" Hinami lept to her feet and ran over to Aria, "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago," Aria hugged the child lightly, "How are you doing?"

Hinami hesitated before saying, "It isn't that I don't like it here, but I want to go see Papa."

Aria nodded her head and walked over to the couches with Hinami, "Hinami, you know that he's probably doing something dangerous, right?" Hinami nodded with a frown, "At the current moment, he needs to focus, so he sent you here with your mom. He knew that Yoshimura would protect you both while he's busy. Don't you trust his judgement?"

"Yes, but I still want to see him," Hinami looked close to tears.

Aria internally sighed and reached out to take Hinami's hands, "Hina, you want your dad to be done his dangerous job right?" Hinami nodded while biting her lip, "And to do that, he needs to focus, right?" Hinami once again nodded, "In order to focus properly, your dad needs your mother and you safe. If you go to see him now, he won't be able to focus properly."

"So we need to stay away?" Hinami asked earning a nod from Aria, "Aria..."

Aria pulled Hinami to her side and hugged the girl, "Hina, I know that not seeing him hurts, but you need to have patience. If you do, your dad can quickly finish his job and you'll be back with him. Just give him time to do what he needs to do, okay?"

"I," Hinami took a deep breath and wiped the tears away, "I'll be patient,"

"And be good for your mom," Aria told Hinami, "She's under a lot of stress too, ya known. She has to worry about both your father and you,"

Hinami nodded as the door opened Ryouko walked in. Ryouko stopped and looked at Aria in surprise, "Aria?"

"Hey, Ryouko," Aria greeted the woman as she stood up, "I just wanted to check up on you two while Uta's delivering Kaneki's mask,"

"We're doing fine," Ryouko replied as Aria headed towards the door.

Aria nodded lightly, "If you need anything, you just need to call."

Ryouko inclined her head with a serious look on her face, "Of course, I guess your leaving?"

"Uta and I need to get back to the shop," Aria informed her, "I'll see you both later,"

She met Uta in the hallway and the two left Anteiku. Uta glanced at her as they walked down the street hand in hand, "So?"

Aria smirked lightly, "Like a little puppy in need of guidance, he'll need some building up before we can use him."

"So you approve?" Uta asked with a slight smile.

"Approved," Aria replied before feeling someone knock into her and sending her into Uta.

Uta caught her lightly and they both look to see a pink haired girl on the ground. Aria sniffed lightly as the girl groaned and had to swallow the spit that gathered in her mouth. Oh, she smelled absolutely divine. Aria could tell Uta was having the same reaction, but both of them managed to control themselves. Aria bent down and held out a hand to the pink haired girl, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," The girl replied as she grabbed Aria's offered hand and stood up, "Sorry, I'm just so clumsy,"

"It's quite alright," Aria smiled at her.

The girl opened her mouth before freezing upon catching sight of Uta. Aria let out a soft laugh as Uta chuckled softly. The girl flushed, "So-"

"Tonks!" A woman with red hair and emerald green eyes ran froward making Aria freeze, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," The pink haired girl assured the woman as Aria stared at the achingly familiar face.

The woman turned to them, "I'm so sorry. Tonks is so clumsy."

Uta tightened his grip on Aria to snap her out of it as he said, "It's alright. No one was hurt."

"Oh my," The woman's eyes widened as they properly took in Uta.

Aria shook her head lightly and offered the woman a strained smile, "Uta has that effect on people."

"Sorry," The woman flushed, "Is there anything we could do to make up for Tonks tripping into you?"

Aria shook her head, "No. We need to get home."

Without another word, Aria pulled Uta away from the duo. Uta waited until they had reached the train station before asking, "What's wrong? You never tense up when it comes to magicals."

Aria swallowed lightly, "That red haired woman, did she seem familiar to you?"

Uta frowned slightly before inclining his head, "Now that you say it, I did notice that she was familiar though I can't place it."

Aria looked at Uta, "U, the reason she's familiar is because..." Aria took a deep breath, "U, that was my mother."


	3. Bars and Mask Shops

"Really?" Itori gawked at Aria as she laid her head on the cool bar top, "I thought you said they didn't want you,"

"They don't, or at least, they didn't," Aria groaned and hit her head on the bar, "I don't understand why they're here and making assumptions is hurting my head,"

Itori frowned at the hybrid, "Maybe you should get information?"

"I need some," Aria sat up and looked at Itori, "Itori, if you really love me, will you please-"

"Of course, but you have to do something for me in return," Itori cut her off.

Aria looked at the crimson haired woman with narrowed eyes, "What kind of favor?"

Itori smiled at her, "I want you to get me an invite to the ghoul restaurant. I'm really intere-"

Aria shook her head and glared at the crimson haired woman, "I am not going anywhere near that stuffy place. They do things in poor taste and I can barely stand being around Souta nowadays."

Itori pouted, "Fine, I'll find someone else," She tapped her bottom lip, "Perhaps, you could find me something."

"What kind of something?" Aria asked her feeling curious.

"Ever since I found out about magic, I've always wondered what vampires taste like," Itori leaned forward against the bar-top, "You get me some vampire meat and I'll get you that information,"

Aria hummed lightly before nodding, "I can get you it. I don't know how quickly, but I could ask the goblins. It may take a bit to get some."

"I'll gather information in the mean time," Itori grinned, "I love it when everything works ou-"

The door to the bar opened and a pair of men entered. One looked haggard and over worked while the other looked rather handsome with shaggy black hair and grey eyes. Aria and Itori looked at the two as the handsome one spoke, "I told you that I'd find one, Moony."

"Excuse me," Itori looked at the two with a pleasant smile, "Is there a reason you came here?"

"This is a bar, right?" The handsome one asked with a grin.

"Yes, but it's closed at this time," Itori replied.

The handsome one pouted as the haggard one muttered, "Told you, Padfoot."

Itori looked them over as Aria sniffed lightly and leaned towards the crimson haired woman, "They smell interesting."

Itori perked up at the code word they used for magicals and called out, "I suppose since you came all this way, I might as well earn some money. Just don't tell your friends, alright? I don't want the fuzz coming after me."

"Of course!" The handsome one grinned and Aria's memory jolted.

Aria stood up, "I need to get going back to the shop, Itori. I'll get the items as soon as possible."

"I know you will," Itori beamed at Aria, "Get going, I don't doubt Uta has his hands full,"

Aria nodded and quickly left the bar. As she walked down the steps, Aria mused, "So not only is my mother here, but my ex-godfather and my parents' pet werewolf. This is bound to be interesting, I wonder if  _he_ is here as well."

* * *

Uta looked up from the designs he was storing as the door opened. As he was currently in the tattoo side of their shop, Uta knew that there was a good chance that whoever was coming in would be human. He sniffed lightly as two people walked inside and mentally chuckled. It would seem they had magicals in their shop and both were related to Aria. Uta observed the two as they walked around. One was a man with messy dark brown almost black hair and hazel eyes. The other was a teen around seventeen with similarly colored eyes and red hair that seemed closer to ginger than the crimson red of Aria. He cleared his throat after a few moments, "Welcome to HySy Art and Mask, how might I help you gentlemen today?"

Both of them jumped making Uta internally snicker, the man seemed to catch himself quickly and smiled at Uta, "My names James Potter and this is my son, Harry. It's almost my son's birthday and I wanted to get him an early present."

"Are you here for a mask or a tattoo?" Uta asked as he set down the designs he'd been putting away.

"A tattoo," James smiled at Uta as the boy nodded along.

"And how old is your son?" Uta asked earning a confused look from the duo, "In order to get a tattoo here, you must be at least seventeen,"

"Even with a parent being here and offering their permission?" James looked at Uta with surprise written across his features.

Uta inclined his head, "It's our shops policy. If you really want to fight it, you'll have to wait and talk to my partner. She's the one in charge of tattooing and I'd rather not make her mad by doing something against her policy."

James nodded with a grimace, "We'll wait. How long-"

The door opened and Aria walked inside, "Uta! I brought sna-"

Aria paused and stared at the two standing in their shop. Uta spoke lightly, "Aria, the boy wants to get a tattoo, but is underage. I explained our policy and the two wish to fight it."

James and Harry had turned to look at Aria. James' eyes widened slightly before he shook his head and spoke, "Ms. I am here and I believe that my son should be able to get a tattoo."

Aria snapped out of her surprise and walked over to the desk carrying a coffee carrier. She handed him the bag of snacks and murmured, "I'll deal with them. Take those on the other side, I don't want them causing us any trouble."

"Will you be alright?" Uta asked while glancing at the two wizards.

Aria smiled at him, "I'll be fine."

Uta kissed her cheek and headed into the back with the snacks she'd likely grabbed from one of the local ghouls. 

* * *

Aria looked at the two and offered them a warm smile, "And how old is your son? Depending on how close he is to seventeen, I can make an exception."

"He'll be seventeen on the 31st," James set his hand on Harry's shoulder with a proud smile.

"I see," Aria nodded lightly, "Since that's only three days away, I suppose I can. Now, do you have a design in mind or would you like to look through some?"

James opened his mouth only for Harry to speak up, "I have one in mind."

James looked at Harry in surprise as Aria felt her smile turn a bit more true and she spoke softly, "Take a seat in that chair while I go grab my pad from the back and we can see just what your design looks like in real life."

Aria headed through the door leading into the mask shop with her coffee in hand. Uta looked at her from his desk, "I take it you're going to do his tattoo?"

"He's my younger brother and had no real part in what happened," Aria shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip from her coffee, "Do you know where I put my pad?"

Uta gestured to the desk and Aria sighed softly. Walking over to him, Aria began to look through everything as Uta laid his head on her back, "We'll figure out what they're doing here."

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that they're bringing trouble here and not the good kind," Aria reached behind her after setting the coffee down and Uta took the offered hand, "Sometimes, I hate my instincts,"

Uta tugged her into his lap and kissed her when she turned her head towards him. Aria melted into the kiss as she took in the mixed flavor of bone marrow and his usual eyeball snack. When he pulled back, Aria was tempted to stay where she was if only to continue that kiss. Instead she turned back to the desk and began searching for her pad, Aria didn't want them in the shop any longer than they had to be. Uta reached around her and pulled out the pad with a smooth jerk, "Hate them or not, your instincts have kept us from running into traps. We'll figure out whatever problem comes our way and get on with creating our tragedies."

Aria smiled lightly as she took her pad and kissed him again before getting up, "Let's go out tonight, it's been awhile since we hunted together."

Uta smirked at her, "Of course, go deal with your customer."

 

 

 


	4. Tattoos and Gringotts visits

Aria walked into the front of her shop and found the two wizards arguing, "Is something wrong?"

"No!" James Potter shook his head frantically.

Aria looked at her younger brother and he inclined her head. Shrugging, Aria walked over to the desk and pulled out one of her special pencils, "Shall we start designing?"

Harry nodded and they got straight to work. By the time they were done, Aria was pleasantly surprised by her little brother's creativity and told him so. Harry flushed lightly, "Thank you."

Gesturing to the chair they used for tattooing, Aria said, "Just take a seat, I would suggest figuring out where you want the tattoo."

"On my back," Harry informed her and Aria nodded as she got everything ready.

Aria finished getting everything ready and warned him, "This will hurt, it will be a bit more painful than it usually would since it's your first time, the spot you chose, and just how much detail is in the tattoo."

Harry nodded, "I figured."

Shrugging, Aria suggested, "Try to be as relaxed as possible, it helps keep the pain from being too much. After awhile, you probably won't even notice it."

Harry nodded again and Aria got started on the design. James spoke up after a few moments, "I never got your name."

"Aria," Aria informed him making the boy she was tattooing stiffen a bit, "Relax okay, stiffening is only going to make the pain worse and the tattoo look awkward,"

Harry forced himself to relax and Aria glanced at James as he asked, "How did you get into tattooing?"

"I've always liked the really good designs that I saw and wanted to make some of my own," Aria returned her attention to the tattoo she was working on, "I did all of Uta's just like he did all of mine,"

"He's a tattoo artist as well?" James asked her earning a nod.

"Yes though he prefers mask making," Aria dipped her needle to get more color and wiped away the blood that had welled up, "I help him with mask making if he has a lot of orders and I don't have too many customers. Some days we tattoo together and other days we work on masks,"

"Is that the only thing you do?" James looked down at her in interest.

Aria glanced at him, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," James replied before glancing at the tattoo she was doing and paling slightly at the blood.

Aria felt a burst of amusement as she wiped the blood away, "Why don't you go get a coffee or something? This will take an hour at the very least."

James opened his mouth to protest only for Harry to say, "Just go, Dad. I'll be fine."

"Fine," James left the shop quickly.

Aria focused on the tattoo while ignoring just how good her brother's blood smelled. Harry spoke after a few minutes, "Sorry about him."

"It's quite alright," Aria assured him, "With where the shop is located, you would think we wouldn't have many customers," Aria finished the first part of the outline, "So what brings you to Japan much less Tokyo? With all the ghouls running around, I doubt this place is a prime travel destination,"

Harry was silent for a few moments before beginning to speak, "My older sister is in Tokyo and we're attempting to find her."

"Oh?" Aria didn't even have to feign her surprise, "Why is she in Tokyo and did she go missing?"

"My Aunt and her family were taking care of my sister," Harry explained in a soft voice, "I don't know too much about what happened, but she got sent to live with them after something happened back when I was a toddler. My aunt's family came here with my sister because my uncle got a job offer and he took the chance. Something happened and my sister never showed up for school like she should have. My parents looked into it and found out that my aunt's family died in a car accident,"

Aria hummed lightly, "I see and you recently found out your sister didn't die?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"So you came here to reconnect and show her that she has living family?" Aria asked as she finished the outline and began working on the internal designs.

"Something like that," Harry glanced at her, "You have the same name as her,"

"An interesting coincidence," Aria didn't quite know what to say about that.

Harry sighed deeply, "I just want to find her and get to know my sister."

Aria's heart went out to him and she was stuck in her thoughts. Halfway through the tattoo, Aria came to a decision that she would probably end up regretting.

* * *

When she finished Harry's tattoo and got everything cleaned up while they waited for James to return, Aria headed over to her desk and opened the second drawer on the left. There, she went through the business cards she'd made a while back until she found a specific one. Pulling it out, Aria walked over to Harry and handed it to him, "I can't do much for reasons that I won't say, but here. At the very least, it will give you some clues about your sister."

"A Gringotts business card?" Harry looked up at her and Aria winked at him, "You're..."

"A witch," Aria finished for him and went back to cleaning up, "Gringotts does more than banking. In Japan at the very least, I do some jobs for them and they pay well. They'll help you out," 

"Why?" Harry asked after a few moments.

Aria finished cleaning up and walked over to him with a pen in hand, "If it was me, I wouldn't stop at anything to get to know my siblings. My parents, I could careless about," She took the card and wrote on it, "Go to one of the desk goblins and show them this card, it'll get you an audience with another goblin that can actually help you," Aria handed him back the card, "Make sure you tell the goblin at the desk that the white wolf sent you. They'll definitely help you out,"

Before Harry could say anything, James came back and paid for the tattoo before leaving. Aria waved to them and headed into the back. Uta looked at her in amusement, "Meddling, my love?"

"I want to get to know my brother," Aria replied as she walked over and picked up one of the fingers Uta had taken out of the bag while pouting slightly at the fact he'd eaten all the eyes, "Not to mention, what better way to draw them in and find out what's going on than set up some bait? After all, a good hunter knows how to attract their pray and I'm a hunter after all,"

Uta chuckled as he pulled her into his lap once more, "And what type of hunter do I have with me?"

"A wolf my dearest mask-maker," Aria kissed his cheek lightly.

* * *

 

Harry walked into Gringotts with Hermione and Ron following him. His parents, Remus, Sirius, and a few other order members followed behind them. Harry walked up to the nearest open goblin and cleared his throat. The goblin glanced at him, "What is your business here at the Tokyo branch of Gringotts?"

"Someone sent me here to get help," Harry handed the goblin the card Aria had given him and the goblin looked at it with slightly wide eyes making him wonder why, "She also said to tell you that the white wolf sent me,"

"Please wait a moment while I confirm something," The goblin replied and got up before taking off in a hurry.

Hermione shifted uneasily as the eyes of the goblins and various magicals focused on them for a few moments. Ron looked at him, "Mate? Is this a good idea?"

"It's the only real lead we have," Harry retorted with a small glare directed towards Ron, "I'm not going to miss the chance to get to know my older sister just because I have to deal with goblins,"

"A wise answer," A sharp voice called from the side and Harry turned only to gulp at the sight of the larger than normal goblin, "Mr. Potter, I assume the whole group of Englishmen is with you?"

"Y-yes," Harry nodded slowly, "Uh, how did you know my name?"

"The white wolf alerted us that you would be making a visit," The goblin replied while eyeing them, "Follow me, I have much to do today. The only reason I'm personally dealing with you is due to the white wolf's request,"

"So you know why we're here?" Harry asked as they followed after the quick goblin.

The goblin only inclined his head and Harry had a feeling that this might not have been a good idea.

 

 


	5. Information

They were led into a rather large office and told to take a seat while the goblin left. Harry settled down in the seat directly across from the desk as James muttered, "We should've brought Dumbledore."

"He would've made this worse," Harry replied feeling the anger he felt towards the headmaster return full force, "I will never trust him again,"

"Ha-" James began only to stop as the goblin returned with a rather large box.

The goblin took a seat at the desk and set the ornate box onto the polished wood. The box was about as big as Harry's chest and was a lacquered reddish brown. Covering the wooden box were carvings of all shapes and sizes with so much detail that it seemed like everything on it was alive, Harry could only fully make out the carvings of a wolf and some type of big cat. Harry looked at the goblin, "What is this?"

"The white wolf has informed us of your search for Aria Potter," The goblin replied while looking at them, "As of January 31st 1997, Aria Potter was officially declared dead,"

"But-" James began only to be silenced by a glare.

The goblin cleared his throat, "Ms. Potter is very much dead and that is the story that we goblins have decided is fact," He looked at Harry, "As per the agreement between the goblin clans and Ms. Potter, we will continue saying that," He eyed the boy making Harry shift uneasily, "However, you," The goblin pointed at him, "Have been given permission to know one of the secrets the clans have kept since that day. Those with you are only allowed due to being here," The goblin saw them nod, "Now are there any questions before we begin?"

Lily spoke up, "Who is the white wolf? We've been hearing that name since we got here."

The goblin smiled and all the humans flinched at the sight, "The white wolf is a tracker that we at Gringotts employ and she has a 95% success rate. Out of all our trackers, she is the best."

Sirius grinned brightly, "We can hire her to find the pup."

The goblin let out a laugh earning looks of surprise, "The white wolf is our best tracker and far to expensive for even you, Lord Black. If you were to hire her, you would have to pay with most of the gold in your vaults."

Sirius blanched at that while Harry wondered where this was going, "Excuse me," The goblin looked at him, "Can we move this along? I want to know what happened to my sister."

The goblin inclined his head and pushed the box towards Harry, "Ms. Potter left this in our hands on the off chance her brother came looking. She left explicit instructions that if her parents came, we would turn them away and the box's existence would not be known to them," Lily and James looked at the goblin with wide eyes, "Especially if you came to Japan with Dumbledore," The goblin glared at them, "However, you are allowed to know of the box simply because of your son's presence."

"So Aria left this to me?" Harry asked as he reached out to run his fingers along the detailed carvings.

"Ms. Potter never blamed you for what occurred and decided to give you a chance to know her if you came looking," The goblin replied making Harry's heart leap in his chest at the thought of his sister actually caring about him, "Your descents would have been given this chance as well had you never come,"

"How do I open this box?" Harry asked while giving the goblin a determined frown.

"Press your finger to the latch and everything will follow," The goblin informed him.

Harry did as told and hissed as a sharp pain went through his finger. He jerked his wounded appendage back and watched as a spike tipped with his blood sank into the wood. The carvings on the box glowed bright red before the wolves seemed to rise out of the wood. They danced through the air above the box before howling loudly and sinking back into the box. A hissing sound filled the air as the latch flipped and the lid slid open a crack with soft white smoke leaving it. Harry stood up and opened the lid. He looked inside and stared at the items filling the box. Harry glanced up at the goblin, "This stuff belonged to her?"

"Yes," The goblin inclined his head, "This is what you came here for,"

"Is there a spell on these things?" Harry asked as he closed the box to look through later.

"Only you and those descended from you may open the box," The goblin replied with a faint grin, "Ms. Potter was very thorough and ensured that not even your parents could touch the box. Only you may touch the items inside the box and read what's written,"

"Is there anyway to shrink this?" Harry asked earning a nod.

The goblin tapped the carving in the direct center of the box. It was a wolf and some type of big cat curled up together. The box glowed briefly before shrinking to the size of a small book. Harry picked it up as the goblin spoke, "Simply tap the carving once more and the box will return to it's usual form."

With the box in hand, the group left Gringotts in silence. 

 

 


	6. A Sister's message and gifts

Harry set down the box and carefully opened it as everyone crowded around him. He reached in and pulled out a warn sketchpad. Thumbing through it, he looked over the designs and realized that while his sister had been young at the time, she remembered a lot. He set the sketchpad down on the table and looked at his mother as she gasped out, "S-she remembers that?"

The sketch on the table was of a party that had been thrown by his parents to celebrate his birthday after Voldemort had been defeated the first time. The grandeur and fanfare was less so than the usual birthday parties that had been thrown. James choked a little as he spotted himself dragging a toddler-sized version of his daughter away from the party with a scowl on his drawn face. Harry looked at his father and scowled, "What did she do to be treated like that?"

"I-i can't remember," James slipped onto the floor as he reached out only to be shocked by the sketchpad forcing his hand away.

Harry shook his head and took out the next item. It was a simple necklace with a silver wolf pendent. Remus gasped softly, "I gave that to her as a birthday present. She never took it..off...."

Harry took out the next item which was a stuff black dog that looked like it had been through hell and back. Sirius slowly reached for it only to stop short, "I gave her that a week after she was born since no child deserved to be without a stuff toy."

Harry took out the next item which turned out to be a photograph that had obviously been torn from it's frame. He looked over it with a slight frown. A toddler sat inside a crib holding his baby form with a wide smile on her face and emerald green eyes that glowed with happiness. She hugged his baby-self and kissed his cheek before looking back up at the camera. Harry felt his heart clench as his throat closed up. Even back when his sister had been a toddler, she'd loved him just for being himself not for the power he had, the fame he'd been given, or anything. He set the photo down as tears fell down his cheeks and he whispered, "She loved me. She still loves me just for being me not Harry Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. She loves me and you," He looked at his grief-filled parents with rage, "You threw her away just because you couldn't handle having two children. You threw her away because she wasn't worth the effort in raising when you had a famous son to raise. It's all your f-fault she decided that being a P-Potter was too m-much t-trouble. It's all your fault."

Harry grabbed the box and ran to his room while leaving the damning evidence on the table as his 'Family' grieved. 

* * *

After crying for awhile, Harry opened the box back up and dumped the rest of contents on his bed. They were a few books containing magic, a few fairy tales, a photo album, a wooden wolf statue, a necklace with a green stone hanging from it in the shape of a holding wolf, and a letter. Harry opened the letter before looking at anything else while also ignoring the banging on his door:

_Dear Little Brother,  
_ _To be truthful, I really don't know what to say to you. You probably came here in search of me because A) You wanted to get to know the sister you just found out existed. B) In a fit of teenage rebellion because you were tired of being forced to act like the perfect son. C) They brought you here because everyone figured out that it wasn't you that stopped the snake-faced pervert. Whatever you came here for, I am glad that I'll finally be able to get to know you. If this isn't my brother reading this, but a descendant, I will be completely honest that I'm disappointed in your father or whatever he is to you since he's the one that was supposed to get this damn thing. With that out of the way, I guess it's time to get down to it._

_I love you and have loved you since you were a baby. From what I can remember, which is a lot to be truthful, you were really cute even if I thought you were a mutated radish or potato. The moment you grabbed my hand, I knew that I would do anything to protect you which is why you survived that night. From what I can remember of that stupid night, you were sleeping and that snake-faced perverted bastard came into the room. I remember him talking to that rat-faced traitor though don't ask me what was said. The snake-faced perverted bastard, wow that's a bit long so how about I refer to him as the SFPB? Anyway, he turned his stick on you while saying that he would be taking me to turn me into a concubine or some other fucked up sex-slave. My magic reacted and basically killed him while also practically destroying our bedroom. Yeah, it was a bit funny at first, but really bad when the roof started caving in. I saved you, but both of us ended up with head wounds. I ended up passing out after managing to get us somewhere the roof wouldn't cave in._

_Now, I want you to know that Lily and James didn't just start neglecting me. In fact, they were fairly good parents during the first month or so after that night. But they changed, it started with James paying you a little bit more attention. Eventually, it moved onto me getting slapped and sent to my room for 'taking attention away from your brother'. Eventually, Dumbledore suggested that I go to our lovely relatives and the idiots agreed. Well, our relatives were monsters in human form though our cousin wasn't too bad. I actually kind of miss the little bastard even if he bit me a few times or hit me when I was in the way._

_Now, after the car-accident happened, I was left in an orphanage, but had to run away soon after since the workers began treating me like a demon. Due to the hand of fate I've been dealt, I required a major organ transplant after the car accident. I ended up with the organs of a ghoul by mistake and subsequently ended up as an artificial ghoul hybrid. No one noticed at first since I could still eat human food, but that changed about a month after I was released into the orphanage. I suddenly couldn't eat any food and what I ate made me sick. I ended up running away from the orphanage when my eye transformed in front of my fellow kiddies. Luckily, the orphanage was in the third ward, so no one really bothered trying to kill me since there were bigger fish to fry._ _Long story short, I ended up switching to the fourth ward where I met my best-friend who would become a lot more to me as time went on. His name is Uta and he's naturally blonde, but potions are nice since they can make dye permanent. In the end, a lot of stuff happened that wasn't all good, but Uta and I managed._

_So that's my life in a nut-shell, I really hope you don't hate me because I have to eat human meat one a month to survive. Apparently, my magic allows me to eat other food for whatever reason which is awesome since I can still eat chocolate and cherry lollipops. Okay so you're probably wondering about the items in the box. The stuffed dog, necklace with the silver wolf, and the sketchbook are the only links I have to the adults. The photo is the only magical photo of you I have and it's taken a lot out of me to put it in the box. All of the other stuff is birthday presents that I put in there since I've missed a lot of them. The photo album is filled with pictures of me and the friends I've picked up over the years in Tokyo. I thought it would be nice to both show you what I look like and what my friends look like. The necklace with the green stone wolf will be the key to finding me. If you really want to find me even after learning I'm now half-ghoul, you just need to go to a coffee shop called Anteiku and ask to speak with the manager, Yoshimura. Tell the person you're talking to that it's about Aria and you'll be given an audience with him. Show him the necklace and he'll know what's going on._

_Well that's all I have to say not to mention Itori is begging me to hurry up. Harry, I love you and I hope you can love me even after you learn about what's going on with me. I will never willingly hurt you unless it's to protect you. You'll learn just what my position is if you truly wish to find me. I refuse to hide things from you._

_Forever loving you,_  
Aria   
  


Harry looked at the letter in shock as he tossed the information around in his head. The name of his tattoo artist and the man she worked with entered his mind. Turning to the photo album, Harry opened it and searched through it to find a picture of that woman. She was grinned at the camera with a peace sign as the man, Uta, stood next to her with a light smile on his face. Uta had one arm around her waist and Aria was leaning against him. Both of their eyes were filled with happiness as they stood outside of HySy ArtMask. He took out the picture and found the date. It was taken a few years ago. Written on the back was _'Uta might not look like it, but he's proud of us for finally opening this shop.'_

Harry shut the album carefully and looked at the other gifts Aria had given him. He spotted the necklace and felt his mouth go dry. He needed answers that only Aria could give him. Not to mention, he needed to truly meet her. Reaching out, Harry held up the necklace and murmured, "I don't know what I want to do, but I'm coming to see you, Aria. You have a lot of explaining to do, Big sister."

 

 


	7. Anteiku

With help from his best friends and the twins, Harry managed to slip away from everyone and get to Anteiku after getting directions from a few people. He looked around the coffee shop nervously and swallowed softly. He spotted a black haired woman and a brown haired man with a rather bulbous nose. He walked towards them, "Um, hi."

"Can we help you, Sir?" The woman asked with a light smile.

"Yeah, could I please speak with the manager?" Harry asked making both focus on him along with a few of the patrons and both of the waiters.

The woman's smile slipped a little, "May I know why?"

"It's about Aria," Harry watched her eyes widen before softening.

"You're Harry, right?" The woman asked earning a nod, "I'll go get him. Please wait right here,"

With that, the woman disappeared leaving Harry standing before the bar. The brown haired man looked at him, "So you're Aria's little brother, I can see it now that I'm looking."

"You know my sister?" Harry asked earning a nod, "Could you tell me about her?"

The man shook his head, "Talk the manager, Kid. He knows her the best outside of Yomo and the people she normally hangs around with."

Harry felt disappointed and wanted to argue with the brown haired man; however, he wasn't given the chance. A throat cleared itself and Harry turned to find an old man standing with the woman that had disappeared. The old man smiled at him, "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet the younger brother that Miss Aria really cares for. If you'll follow me up stairs, I can answer all your questions."

* * *

Harry looked at the coffee cup that had been settled before him, "Thank you, Mr. Yoshimura."

"It's no trouble," The old ghoul settled down across from him, "Now may I see the wolf necklace?"

"Oh, right," Harry pulled it out of his pocket and reluctantly handed it over.

Yoshimura looked at the necklace with a slight smile on his face, "I remember when I first saw this a year ago. Aria was just starting to create it with the intention of giving it to you one way or another."

Harry's eyes widened slightly before softening, "Mr. Yoshimura, please tell me what you can about my sister. I need to know."

Yoshimura sighed softly and handed the necklace back, "What do you know about your sister?"

"I know that she was in a car accident that left her a half-ghoul," Harry began clutching the necklace, "I know that she has a lover that clearly cares about her. I know that she owns a tattoo and mask shop with her partner. I know she works with the goblins and is good at runes. I know that she loves me,"

"She loves you very deeply, Mr. Potter," Yoshimura told him in a soft tone, "She has never blamed you for what occurred before she was left to her relatives,"

"I know," Harry picked up the coffee cup and took a sip.

Yoshimura looked at him, "Your sister has had a hard life as all young ghouls do when there are no adults to take care of them. She has killed many alongside Uta and many other ghouls. Many of them were killed either to eat or to protect, I will admit that she has killed just because she could. She tries to be a good person, but even she has committed sins against many people."

Harry's eyes widened and shock coursed through him. Why it surprised him so much, he couldn't say. He'd known Aria had killed as ghoul had to eat something and she'd admitted as much in her letter. To know that she had killed because she could, Harry had a hard time seeing it in his mind. Harry shook his head, "I-I'm having trouble contemplating the fact that Aria had killed just because she could."

"Mr. Potter," Something in Yoshimura's voice caused Harry to focus completely on him and push back his thoughts, "Aria sees most of humanity and wizard kind as little more than trash. This view has occurred due to both your parents actions and the relatives that abused her, it has been further cemented due to actions of humanity. She has lost many a friend due to ghoul investigators and seen the worst in humanity simply due to where she has resided,"

"I-I see," Harry clutched his cup and the wolf necklace.

"But Aria does not condemn all humans," Yoshimura's voice was soft, "She does not condemn those that have done nothing wrong such as children. I have never heard of her harming a child. In fact, I've heard her killing ghouls that decided to prey on children simply because she finds it disgusting," Harry felt himself relax a little, "Aria walks a difficult path that has been filled with bloodshed and death. She is very much like the wolf that she calls herself,"

Harry forced himself to calm down. He needed to really talk to his sister and get to know her before he made any decisions. Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry relaxed his grip on the cup and necklace before asking, "What does she do with the goblins?"

"She works as a tracker and enforcer when needed," Yoshimura picked up his own coffee cup, "She also works with many ghouls though her services cost quite a bit of money unless she likes you or owes you a favor," Yoshimura sipped his coffee, "Aria is what is known as a Tracker ghoul. Tracker ghoul's have an enhanced sense of smell that far exceeds the normal ghoul. Aria is one of the best,"

Harry smiled slightly, "So she's really made a name for herself on her own."

"Indeed," Yoshimura looked at Harry for a few moments, "Your sister has asked that I put you two into contact. I have her number along with the number for HySy ArtMask,"

"Can I have them?" Harry asked earning a nod, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Yoshimura was silent for a few moments before finally saying, "Aria is likely going to kill any magical that tries to force her into doing anything. She will not tolerate it."

"Noted," Harry finished his coffee, "Just how strong is she?"

"She is one of the strongest people I know," Yoshimura stood up and moved towards the door, "I will be right back with those numbers. I would suggest keeping them to yourself,"

Harry nodded and looked down at his empty coffee cup. He spoke to the empty air as Yoshimura left the room, "You really aren't going to make anything easy, are you sis?"

* * *

Aria was sparring with Uta when her phone rang. Calling their spar to a halt, Aria rushed to grab and answer it, "Yo?"

"Aria," Koma's voice sounded and Aria swallowed.

"So I take it he came in?" Aria asked as Uta walked over with a towel for her.

"Yes," Koma told her as Aria took the towel and began wiping away the sweat that had gathered, "He's with the manager now though I don't think their meeting will last much longer,"

"Noted," Aria sighed deeply, "Thank you, Koma,"

"It's no trouble, Aria," Koma replied before asking, "Were you and Uta having sex? I'm only asking because you sound really out of breath,"

Aria rolled her eyes as Uta chuckled softly, "For your information, we were sparring-"

"No, we were definitely having sex. I have the bruises to prove it," Uta grabbed the phone sounding winded and making Aria squeak.

"Uta! Give that back!" Aria shouted as she reached towards her phone only for Uta to hold it out of her reach, "Uta!"

"Nope," Uta chuckled as he backed away.

Aria growled and dashed towards him. Uta dodged until they both heard Koma say, "Sorry for interrupting! I'll leave you two to your business. Make sure you do it safely!"

The call ended and Uta finally returned her phone. She hit him in the stomach and growled, "Damn it, Uta."

Uta chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong? It's not like they don't know."

"Still," Aria glared at him, "You better not do that when Harry calls me,"

"Who knows, he might call while we're actually having sex," Uta smirked at her, "That would be fun,"

Aria shook her head, "No that wouldn't be fun. He's my little brother for fucks sake. I am not going to have sex while on the phone with my brother."

Uta continued to smirk, "Maybe, maybe not. We won't know until he calls you."

Aria inwardly groaned as she got out of his arms and moved to pick up her stuff. For all she knew, Uta was going to jump her when Harry called to make things awkward. What did she do in a past life to warrant this?

 

 


End file.
